


I'm Sorry

by SkyFallSlayer



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Infinity War AU, Ironman Roy, Other, Parental Roy Mustang, Spiderman Edward, bring tissues if you cried at the snap scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFallSlayer/pseuds/SkyFallSlayer
Summary: Roy knew that recruiting a kid to be on a team full of super powered adults was going to be difficult; But he had never imagined that winning the war would mean losing the kid.An Infinity War AU, with Roy and Ed as Tony and Peter.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Roy Mustang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> It's honestly not my best work, but it's just a small idea that popped in my head before bedtime. 
> 
> Slightly based off fan art I found of Roy as Ironman and Ed as Spiderman (Infinity War). 
> 
> Enjoy!

Roy choked on the surprisingly habitable air, just as the last bits of his suit of armor came off. His throat was dry, and he was sweating heavily from the battle he just fought, and the giant sun looming over him that was starting to set. He let out a small sigh, closing his eyes that blurred repeatedly.

He needed a drink.

Or sleep.

Maybe both.

Whatever would make his world stop spinning, he needed it now more than ever after their fight. 

A fight. 

Was it though? Sure, they all worked up a sweat, and their enemy seemed to retreat after he was outnumbered, so why didn’t this feel like a victory?

He swallowed hard, craving something cold to go down his throat. His head was spinning and the weird ringing in his ears hasn’t stopped yet. He frowned.

Maybe he really was getting old.

His mind wandered to his teammates that were back on Earth; far, far away from whatever planet he was on. He prayed they were safe, he prayed that the fight wasn’t brought to _them_ , because god damn it! He was their leader, and they shouldn’t be alone with an opponent like this. 

He sighed again. 

If only they _all_ were back home. 

They all were,

Except for one.

The youngest. 

Roy wasn’t even sure what he was thinking when he decided to recruit a fifteen year old to be on his team of defenders. A kid, unlike him, had strange powers of a very feared insect. He wasn’t sure what made him possessed to do so, maybe because he was a genuinely smart kid with a good heart, and a head strong attitude. Whatever it was, he already made his decision. 

However, the kid was supposed to be on Earth, but of course didn’t listen when he told him to go home.

He never was good at following orders anyway.

Those golden eyes of fire kept him going, no matter how dangerous the situation was.

 _“Damn kid.”_ Roy always thought. 

He either wanted to strangle him or hug him.

Sometimes both, because one day, _just one day,_ that kid would give him a heart attack.

A thunderous cracking noise erupted his thoughts, and his dark eyes looked around to find the runes on the planet starting to break. The ground under his feet was shaking lightly, almost like an earthquake was going to hit at any moment.

“Something’s happening.” Fu said next to him. 

The older man, along with his granddaughter and their leader, tagged along with Roy when they ran into each other along the way to this seemingly deserted planet. 

Roy’s heart sank at those words. _“What more could be happening?”_

“Um… Grandfather?” Lan Fan said, and now all eyes were on the only female here. She was staring down at his hands that were starting to fade away in piles of dust.

They all stared in shock, and for once, the stoic girl looked scared out of her mind just as the dust took over her form. Fu ran forward, his hands touching the strains of dust in the air that once was his granddaughter. 

He shook his head. “No. No. No.” 

The planet seemed to shake again, and someone else finally spoke out. With a clank of his sword that fell to the ground, the other boy here named Ling Yao took a look at himself before glancing at the other.

“Oh, shit.” He said, before disintegrating. 

Fu also reached out for him, and shook his head again. “No, this can’t be right.” He starts walking around, practically in circles, calling out the names of the now fallen comrades.

Roy could barely look at how distraught he was looking. “Fu-” He begins, trying to ease the old man.

“No, they’re here, I’ll find them. It was just one of their smoke bombs. They’re here.”

“No, Fu-” But he was already taking off running, shouting their names over and over again, leaving Roy hopeless with him. 

Another sigh.

_“Two out of five. I hate to say this, but it’s war, and that happens. I’m just surprised there was no more.”_

He should have kept his mouth shut, he knew he should have. He regretted those words when it came to mind. He didn’t even need to say them out loud to jinx himself. 

**If only he kept his mouth shut.**

With another loud rumble from the ruins, the kid he secretly swore to protect, finally spoke from behind him.

“Mustang?”

Roy went cold, and slowly turned around. The boy was in an armor suit that he had made for him from scratch; It was red and black, with a bit of white and gold. His mask was off, and Roy only wishes it was on so he wouldn’t have to gaze in those scared, scared eyes. Those eyes didn’t belong to the boy. The fire in them was burnt out completely.

“I don’t feel so good.” Ed croaked, and Roy could see the tiny bits of his hair standing straight up on his neck.

_“Spidey senses.”_

Roy almost wanted to shake his head when he saw the boy stumble on his legs unevenly, the bottoms of his feet starting to go with the dust.

_“Oh, god. He knew this was coming.”_

Roy swallowed hard, hoping that his voice wouldn’t sound shaky or fake. “You’re alright.” 

It was a fact. It had to be a fact, it couldn’t be a lie. The kid was going to be fine, he had to be. He _needs_ to be. He needs to go home with him in one piece.

_“Not the fucking kid. I’m begging whoever-the-fuck is listening, **DO NOT** take the fucking kid.”_

“I-I don’t know what’s happening.” Ed admitted, as he shivered visibly. He took a wobbly step forward, which failed because his feet were already gone. 

Roy caught him without a second to hesitate. _“You really can’t be taking the kid from me...”_

“I don’t want to go.” Ed weeped, and hugged him tightly. 

Roy could feel the boy’s tears on his back, as he wrapped his arms around the young prodigy too. The boy’s voice sounded way too small and fragile, something that should never be used to describe this wonderful young boy that was trembling in his arms.

 _“I don’t want you to go either.”_ He wanted to say it out loud, but couldn’t. Why? Why couldn’t he have said it?

“I don’t want to go.” Ed begged the universe, just like he was doing.

Roy felt his lip quiver slightly. _“If you aren’t going to listen to me, listen to him. **Please.”**_

“I don’t want to go. Mustang, please.”

Roy held him tighter. _“I don’t want you to go either. Take me. Take me instead, please. You can have me, not him. Why are you taking him instead?!”_

The boy’s legs were gone, and Roy, as gently as he could, placed him on the rocks below. He wasted no time to cradle his face, brushing back the sticky blonde bangs the kid had. The Kid was crying, his eyes puffy and red as he stared at Roy with eyes he did not understand.

They were apologetic. Something the kid was not famous for.

So why did his eyes have to look like that?

Ed swallowed back his tears, pausing them for just a moment to say, “I’m sorry.” 

Roy looked at him with disbelief and confusion. “Ed? What are you-”

“I couldn’t follow your order. I’m sorry.”

Roy froze, recalling the words he told the young boy a long time ago: _‘I’m only giving you a single order to obey. Don’t die!’_

Roy couldn’t believe it. He was apologizing for something he couldn’t do, and he could now see the guilt in those gold eyes. “E-Ed…” He choked, just as the boy’s head tilted to the side and vanished into thin air completely.

His hands touched where Edward used to lay, some of the dust still lingering there as he desperately tried to catch some in his hands. Soon, the dust flew away, spreading itself away as he could only stare at his palms that had failed him.

He failed Ed.

He failed to protect the boy he swore he was going to do.

He failed him.

He lived and he didn’t. 

And somehow, that was a worse punishment than death.

And for the first time in many years, 

Roy let out a blood curdling scream that he didn’t know he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
